100 FRUK Drabbles
by PrincessOfPunkk
Summary: Just as the title suggests, here's 100 FrUK drabbles. Yay! Rated M for later chapters as there will be partying, romancing, sinning, fighting, and many other things. Also because I'm paranoid but ya know.


**I promise I will try to upload often, but I'm busy right now with end of school things. But if you read, please rate and review! It'd be much appreciated and will probably help motivate me! (:**

* * *

**Title:** Baby

**Rating: **K+

**Characters: **Francis (France), Arthur (England), Alfred, and Matthew Bonnefoy (America and Canada) [Yes, I realize that's not actually their last names. It's for the sake of the story.]

**Setting: **Orphanage in France; modern time

"Ah, bonjour!" the secretary greeted as Francis and a nervous Arthur walked in. This was it. The place the two men hoped to find their child.

"Uh, yes, hello," Arthur, always one to speak English, though he'd left the country years ago, replied to the happy woman.

"Oh, you are English, oui?" Now that she spoke the Brit's native language, you could tell how thick her accent was.

Francis sighed, pushing his way up to the girl. "He is, but I'm not. That's not why we're here though. May we be escorted to the children?" At this the French woman nodded, smiling brightly, and stood.

"Have you any preference?"

The couple looked at each other a few seconds and then, "No," was spoken in unison. The woman nodded again, her curly hair bouncing as she did so, and placed a sign on the desk stating she would be back and for others to have a seat or come back another time. She then led the pair to a room full of children, running around and playing happily with one another. "You may observe for a few moments if you'd prefer."

Francis displayed a smile on his face as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded lightly across his chest. After a few moments he spoke. "Do you think any of the children would mind having two fathers?" This took the clerk by surprise.

"I do not think so, but if you'd like, I could show you to the nursery. I'm sure those children are much too young to have formed an opinion such as that."

Arthur smiled. "That would be nice," he commented, to himself mostly, but the French girl took this as an answer and smiled as well before telling them that it was "right this way" and leading them there.

Once the trio reached the room, Francis' eyes lit up. If there was one thing he loved more than himself, it was babies. He walked about the room, stopping at every crib and making faces at each baby, hoping to make them smile. In doing so, he made the two adults smile as well. Although he may have looked like he wasn't really paying attention to what the babies looked like, he was. He wanted a child that resembled him and his husband. Then, he saw them.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Arthur! Look at these beautiful twins!" he exclaimed with excitement, peering into the crib holding the two. They were both blond, though their hair was more like a sandy blond rather than the bright blond he and Arthur shared, but their eyes were a blue color and rather large. One of the boys had a bit of a wave to his hair, while the other had straighter, just like the couple of men. As Arthur reached him, Francis had already made up his mind.

"Francis, we came to get ONE child. If you want, we may get one of the twins."

"But," the Frenchman protested, his eyes still locked on the boys, "we cannot split up two babies who have been together since before birth." He then looked at the man he was married to. "You're not heartless, no matter how tough you act. You don't want to split them up. I've the money to adopt both of them alone. I know we can get them."

At this statement, the younger man's eyes widened. Well, yes, it was true. The only problem was the room. Money was by far no issue, as the two of them both had well-paying careers. The Briton sighed, and then smiled. "Well, if you insist, I suppose we can adopt the two of them. It's not like I can change your mind once you've made it up anyway." This made his partner grin like an idiot, then turn to the woman still at the door.

"We'd like to adopt these two, please!" he told her.

"Alright. I'll get an adoption agent and we'll get you two set up! Have you had an inspection yet?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have the papers if someone will need to see them." The woman nodded and left the room.

After all of the paperwork was done, the couple, along with their two new sons, headed home. Luckily, the orphanage let them have a car seat, as Francis and Arthur only prepared for one baby. Smiling, Francis glanced to his husband. "Arthur, aren't you glad we have children now?"

The British man shrugged, looking back at the babies. "I suppose. I was just expecting one, though. Where will the both of them sleep?"

"They shared a crib at the orphanage, can they not at home? At least for a while, until we get another."

"Well, I suppose that's true. We'll need to find a babysitter as well, soon anyway. I know we can take breaks from work if need be, but not for too awful long."

"Yes, this is something I'm well aware of, amour. I will do so soon. Trust me. For now, let's just enjoy the two. And choose names for them." Francis glanced in the mirror, at the two sleeping infants, then shrugged. "Although we can do that when we get to the house…."

At this, Arthur nodded, and then yawned. "I think I'll nap until we get home, too," he commented, before making himself as comfortable as possible and nodding off.

As the car came to a stop in front of the small, one story house, Arthur awoke. "Ah~ home already?" he asked, sitting up and unbuckling his seatbelt. Francis nodded, doing the same and opening his door. He opened the rear door and reached over to unbuckle the boy, the one with the wave to his hair, as Arthur mimicked on the other side, with their other son.

The two got the babies in the house and to their new room with little difficulty. This is where they got to look at them a bit better. Arthur smiled, asking, "How about Alfred and Matthew?"

Francis tilted his head a bit. "Which is which?"

"Alfred can be this one," the Brit said, pointing to the boy with straight hair, "and Matthew can be the other. Is that alright?" At this point, Francis nodded, before yawning.

"Perfect. Now, let's go to bed, mon amour."

And so they did.


End file.
